A stroller is a necessity for a family having an infant. When the parent goes outdoors with his infant, the stroller is used to carry the infant. Many strollers incorporate a basket under the baby seat to place articles carried by the parent to reduce the burden and inconvenience to the parent.
However, the basket frame is often damaged by stepping on it while using or operating the stroller because the basket is located at the lower part of the stroller on which the parent often steps. The parent is often hindered from correctly putting his foot to brake the stroller so as to fold or unfold the stroller while holding the infant, and he may step on the basket frame. This causes damages to the basket frame.